everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiică Cioară
Fiică Cioară is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Crow in the dark Romanian folk tale “Why Is There Enmity Between the Crow and the Hawk?”. In the destiny conflict, Fiică sides with the Rebels. In her story, her children are caught and murdered by the Hawk, their godmother. Fiică loves children, and could never even imagine having them murdered for the sake of a story. Fiică tries her best to see the beauty in everyone and everything, and helps other students with self esteem issues. Character Personality TBA. Appearance Fiică has waist length, plum purple hair, and similarly coloured eyes. She has slightly pale skin with blushed cheeks. Fii enjoys purple and blue makeup, having an violet shadow over her crease and outer corner, and a indigo shadow on the inner corner of her bottom lash line. She also wears her purple lipstick casually, though her makeup often changes with her outfit. Fiică also has gray and indigo wings. Fairy Tale – Why Is There Enmity Between the Crow and the Hawk? How the Story Goes D.L. Ashlimann's Rendition The synopsis of the story goes as such: Mother Crow, desperate to keep her chicks safe, confides in her sister, the Hawk, asking her to be the babies Godmother. Godmother Hawk agrees, but asks for a description of the chicks so she recognizes not to eat them. Mother Crow describes her babies as she sees them: the most beautiful hatch lings in the world. Godmother Hawk nods and flies off, looking for food. She then comes upon these small, wrinkled, pink monstrosities and decides that these couldn't possibly be the beautiful creatures her sister had described them as. She then eats (unknown to her) Mother Crow's first roost. When Mother Crow returns to her empty nest, she immediately knows what has happened. She then flies to Godmother Hawk and berates her for murdering her children. GM Hawk, instead of apologizing, insults Mother Crow, saying that the chicks were the most foul beings GM Hawk had set eyes on. Mother Crow, now twice as enraged, declares a hatred between their species that would last forever. How does Fiică come into it? After the debilitating loss of Mother Crow's first brood, she vows never to make the same mistake again. Sadly, Fiică is the only surviving member of the second roost, the others never making it to hatching time. This only made Mother Crow more scared, and became extremely overprotective of Fiică. Fii, now cursed by her mother to only ever see true inner beauty, grows up as a surprisingly happy child, despite her mother's mental situation and her lack of siblings. Things changed when Mother Crow finally had her third clutch: the twins, Pui and Sugar, and the one boy, Fiu. She loosened her claws slightly, though Fiică still supervises her siblings most of the time. Relationships Family Mother Crow (Stareţă Cioară) Fiică's relationship with her mother is surprisingly functional, despite her mother's iron grip on her children. She cares greatly for her mother, and helps her in whichever way she can. It is also her mother's influence that convinced Fii to finally become a Rebel. Stareţă wishes to never have her children be put through what she went through, and supports Fiică's Rebel decision entirely. The Third Clutch Fiică is both a role model and maternal figure for her siblings. She loves them intensely, and protects them with her life. The clutch, more than eager to run around and play, greatly respects their sister, and would do anything for her as she would for them. Friends Valtias Hiiri Fiică and Valtias met through Valtias' sister, Daami, Fii's roommate. Pet Zânnă Zânnă is a Nattravnen, (lit. "Night Raven"), native to Germanic and Austrian folklore. The Nattravnen are described as giant, nocturnal raven-like birds with two sub-species. These sub-species are known as Ond Nattravnen (lit. Angry Night Raven) and God Nattravnen (lit. Good Night Raven). Ond Nattravnen abduct and devour children who are supposed to be in bed, while God Nattravnen enter children's rooms and gently sing them to sleep. Zânnă is a God Nattravnen, the rarer of the two, but due to her sheer size and unintentionally menacing gaze, she incites fear instead of a feeling of safety. Zânnă is named after the good fairies of Romanian legend to try and settle other people's fear of her. A God Nattravnen was gifted to each of Stareţă's chicks at birth, when they are too small to fly. Zânnă was by Fiică's side since she was born, and the two are trusted soul sisters. Romance Daami Hiiri Fiică and the future mouse bride hit it off immediately when their roommates were decided for their dorms. Daami's quiet, shy personality goes well with Fiică's boisterous, happy mindset. Enemies TBA Outfits Trivia *TBA Quotes *TBA Gallery TBA Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Why is There Enmity Between the Crow and the Hawk? Category:Mizuki's OC's